When assembling two or more articles (e.g., assembling fabric to foam in the industrial field of furniture manufacturing) using adhesion, operators have increasingly relied upon applying fast-acting spray adhesives. Often, at least one bay of an assembly line will include a spray gun that applies the spray adhesive to the article(s) for subsequent adhesion. The spray gun is equipped to apply the spray adhesive in a manner that is more uniform and more rapid that traditional liquid adhesives (e.g., hot-glue gun). Thus, these spray adhesives serve as both an effective glue-type material for joining articles together while, at the same time, allow for efficiencies during fabrication.
Typically, during application, the spray guns atomize the spray adhesive to attain sufficient coverage of the article(s) being handled on the assembly line. Various problems exist with these atomizing-type spray guns. Initially, atomizing-type spray guns create an inconsistent application of the spray adhesive on the intended article(s), as well as “fog up,” in which misdirected, airborne, spray adhesive comes into contact with the assembly-line bay, the operator, assembly tools, and other items that are not intended to receive the spray adhesive. This situation of fog up generally precipitates from the atomizing-type spray gun's inherent lack of control in both spray-pattern consistency and the amount of adhesive being sprayed. Further, using fast-dry spray adhesive in an atomizing-type spray guns have a high potential to clog after a minimal number of bursts. Clogging is generally due to the combination of the requirement for a narrow channel within the nozzle of the atomizing-type spray gun and the natural tendency for the spray adhesive to cling to any surface it encounters. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention introduce technology for resolving the above-mentioned issues conventionally experienced when applying spray adhesive from a spray gun.